Imagine Bullets: Menma
by Raxychaz
Summary: You put the apocalypse in my lap, you expect me to keep up the bullshit lies? These people have their uses but if they fuck up my game of survival, the corpses will be the least of their problems. I can't wait to see their faces when they realize I'm having nothing but fun. Menma/HOTD Ft. Cool G-Daddy Madara.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine Bullets: Menma**

 **Using the base character from 'Imagine Magic: Menma' this follows almost the same character type, though less powerful, obviously, with a different 'style' of magic. Instead of chaotic destruction, he can create anything if he has enough mana stored up.**

 **This is a spin-off and you don't need to read the entirety of the aforementioned story, though I suggest doing so anyway, because I fucking said so.**

 **3.**

 **Start, Fujimi High.**

A black haired male with medium length, spikey hair, dusky black-grey eyes and fair coloured skin sat in the middle of the classroom of Fujimi High he was in the same uniform as the other males in the room, a black jacket and trouser combo, though he refused to wear the same shitty shoes they did, instead sporting a pair of black and white high-top kustom's.

His name was Menma, no last name. He was adopted out when he was born, then left by his adopted parents, then picked up by the man he now considered his (grand)father. Madara Uchiha, a good man, funny guy, very twisted if one dissected his words. Menma learnt a lot about the nature of humanity from his old man, a great deal more about the reality of the world they lived in. How not matter what he did, unless is changed the entire species for better or worse, he'd be forgotten. Madara informed the boy he'd done something radical in his youth, and even he was forgotten.

Since 7 Menma had taken to a few practices under the old man, Magic being one of them. Unfortunately Menma didn't have much in terms of destructive power, he could make a fireball and all, but he excelled in creation of matter. He could make something from nothing, sacrificing his mana to create it, a bit of patience and he could do it again.

One needed to recharge after all.

Menma was a shut in, or just anti-social, he didn't really like people unless it was to beat the everloving shit out of them. The old man had to move around a lot due to just how brutal his kid could be, unknown to a great many people Menma had in fact killed a man before. But that's a story for another time.

Whilst he usually hated school in general, Menma liked Fujimi. Why? Because oddly enough almost every chick had tits the size of his head and the curves of a grown woman. He'd thoroughly slutted it up about campus on many occasions, a few gentle words here and there, a strong gaze and a powerful presence, eating out of your hands.

Lying was so much easier than getting to know people.

Menma may have had his headphones in at this moment listening to 'Soil - Breaking Down.' Which was loud as hell, but he could still manage to hear the door be thrown open, Takashi a brown haired guy with bed head, steely grey-brown eyes and a wiry build, guy could throw a punch but looked like he would burn out pretty quickly, or whatever his name actually was smack the shit out of sexual partner #12, Rei if he remembers right, she was quite beautiful, having long honey-brown hair with two strands that stood up, kinda like antenna, her eyes looked a lot like her hair with a splash of red mixed it, it was subtle but in the right light you could see it. She had killer tits and an amazing figure, but her personality was a bit dull. Pretty good and paizuru and oral though.

Takashi then proceeded to drag her and her fuckboi, Hisasho or whatever, that felt like the wrong name but the grey haired boy never even registered on his radar, out. Menma shrugged, something about murder or whatever. He was down, standing up he flipped off the teacher, ignoring the man's incessant whining about staying in their seats.

Menma followed them almost silently, not bothering to speak until they noticed him, his onyx coloured eyes were barely registering the fact that they were gathering what could be considered weaponry, a sharp broom handle, a bat. And of course fuckboi was too cool and went with his fists, Menma almost rolled his eyes, that's not how you murder efficiently unless you can smash concrete.

Holding a hand to his side and concentrating the teen gathered an azure haze of magic in his palm it form a simple slate black .45 automatic handgun he may or may not have been playing a lot of Fallout lately.

Sliding the gun into his back pocket the young man watched as the group of idiots came across some grey skinned, groaning and blood covered creature, "Oh fuck me, Zombies." Murmured Menma, his eyes for the first time today fully open, he saw sexual partner #12 try to stab the thing but obviously it was barely hampered, Menma drew his gun and shot it right in the head, gore splattering over fuckboi who tried to grapple it.

All eyes turned to him, Menma slid the gun back into his pocket and continued past them, Rei looking at him with uncertain eyes, uncertain really because she never figured out how she felt about the boy she lost her virginity to, he was...Sweet when he wanted to be, incredibly gentle with her, but he seemingly refused to see what a good person he secretly was, and held up this front of cold indifference.

As he ghosted past Takashi the brunette's worldview returned to him as he processed what just happened. "What the hell was that?!" Exclaimed Takashi, Menma just shrugged and kept walking, hands in pockets, "Where did you get a gun!?" He asked once more, and again Menma shrugged remaining silent.

At this point, 'Lion by Hollywood Undead' came on, good song that one.

Also yeah, zombies apparently, that'd be fun. He always liked the genre, Left for Dead gave him a lot of idea's, as did Walking Dead, though that show had many flaws it was still a good one. He'd been dipping his toes periodically into the zombie fandom theorizing places to shack up, ways to fortify, things he needed to know to keep it all running, that kinda shit. He even bought books on how to build solar panels for just such an occasion.

Though they were in English so that was another thing he had to end up learning. Which while a pain was worth it because it did open up the other side of the world to him. They were so different over there, pretty relaxed in comparison to the uptight bullshit on this side.

Menma walked onto the roof to get a better look of the possible chaos, idly noticing the sheer amount of blood on the stairs leading up, with a smile he opened the door and was greeted by a swathe of the dead ones, fishing out his gun he fired four times, drilling great blue holes through the heads of his prey, the blue bullets flashing brightly from the end of the barrel with an angry clash of magic and conjured steel, heads exploded, gore was showered, it was fun for the whole family.

Takashi, Rei and fuckboi came upon this scene, Menma mowing down the encroaching dead, not bothering to move from his spot not matter how close they got, one tried to lunge at him from behind only to have a second pistol shoved in its mouth, it tried to chew on this new sensation before its head exploded and it fell limp.

"What a waste, so many prime cocksleaves dead and gone. Tsk, that's life I suppose." He grumbled, some of the walking corpses he was pelting with magical death were in fact previous fuck buddies, it was a pain to know some of the softest pussies he'd known were lost to him.

Now that he thought about it, he'd never be able to have anal again, because there would be no products to, ya know. Clean it all out.

Menma face twisted with anger, "Mother fucker zombies inconveniencing my mother fucking sex drive!" He roared, he was happy he didn't need to reload, because instead of going for headshots he went for body shots, ripping off arms, legs and cutting them in half. BY the time he was done there were just steaming piles of soggy meat. Spinning the pistols he slid them into his back pockets and kept that annoyed frown.

"Literally mother fucking in a few cases." He muttered out, going up to the overlook and leaning against the rails, the other three followed him, barring the stairs.

"Care to explain what the hell all of that was!?" Demanded Takashi with a growl, he already disliked this guy after sleeping with Rei, neither he nor Hisashi liked the bastard. But whenever either of them would talk smack about him, Rei would scold them. Though she'd only blush when they asked why, this would just make them angrier.

Menma stared at the boy who was grabbing his collar and only poked him in the stomach with one of his guns, Takashi's eyes widened, "Zombies. Dumbass." He informed boredly, "What, never watched a fuckin' movie before?" He sneered, he never liked people. Unless they were women. Hot women.

"You know what I mean!" He snarled, anger back in force ignoring the metal muzzle in his gut.

Menma threw the gun up, pushed the boys arms off him, spun him around, kicked him in the back of the knee forcing him to kneel, grabbed the gun and pointed it at the back of his head, Rei and Hisashi paled at what they thought was about to happen, "Look at the streets." Ordered Menma, the boy already was but Menma wanted him to drink it all in.

"That which was once human is devouring people, the dead rise and unless you destroy the brain or burn the body they will get you. You're all going to die, I can almost promise it. I doubt you have a plan of any kind, you people are all the same, blunt teeth and clipped claws. None of you willing to do what you'll have to do to survive, I can't wait to see what happens to your minds." Menma chuckled, kicking the boy away and walking back inside the school.

"I've seen I have to, imma try to save some of my pets." He said with an amused smirk, he was of course speaking of his other sexual partners.

 **Across the School**

A pink haired girl with said hair tied into twiltails and sunset orange eyes sporting a female uniform was followed by a chunky young man with short black hair, black eyes and wearing a male uniform, the pair sneaking their way through the school, that just so happened to have filled up with corpses like someone flipped a switch.

"Ah...Takagi-san, where should we go?" Questioned the male to the girl, she gave a grimace as she tried to think of a place they could stash themselves to prepare to leg it out of this hole.

That was until the pair of them heard the pounding of shoes against the floor, a black haired male rushing down the halls, laughing like a maniac as he was chased by a horde of the undead, Saya Takagi pulled Hirano Khota back under the stairs to hide from the horde, she just barely managed to recognize who it was that seemed to be stirring the dead with his mania.

"Talk about an adrenaline rush, HAHAH!" He barked out, pulling out one of his pistols and shooting two zombies in the legs, they fell onto the floor, he jumped over them but the horde behind him clamored and tripped the horde began biting into itself as their frayed senses detected noise and felt flesh, with a grin Menma unloaded blue fury upon them, whipping out his other weapon and firing relentlessly, so much so that the floor collapsed under them, leaving a giant hole in the floor.

For drama he blew on the smoking barrels and chuckled to himself. Saya and Hirano ran out of their hiding place before they missed their opportunity to get the hell out of here, the apathetic teen looked at them, hands in pockets like he hadn't just been running down the hall like a madman and shot so many holes in the floor it collapsed.

"Sup, come here often?" He asked disinterestedly, smirking at their expressions, he gave Saya a critical look and pulled out a small black book, "Pink hair...Orange eyes..." He murmured flipping a few pages, "Ah! Saya Takagi-chan, #40 a tough cookie to crack indeed." She blushed furiously at being reminded of the night she'd shared with the roguish male, how he literally charmed her pants off both with his intellect and decency, confidence she hadn't seen in any other man. "It's wonderful to see you again, Takagi-chan, we never hang out anymore did you get bored of little ol' me?" He asked with a smile that'd won him many a ladies hearts.

"Is now really a time for that!?" She snapped, cheeks like her hair, Menma shrugged helplessly, before stepping out and dropping down a level, they ran to the corner of the hole, "C'mon, I'll help you down." He gestured, Hirano did so without protest, he and Menma-san had many conversations about weaponry in general, ranging from melee to ranged. Often playing a few games together, online.

"Eager as always, Hirano-kun." He chuckled, the boy got on the ground and eased his body down, Menma caught the boy as he dropped, bending his knees as he did so to lessen any possible injury that may occur from catching someone.

"Hehe, well ya know how it is, Senpai." Said Hirano, scratching his head as he brushed himself off, Saya was on her hands and knees looking at Menma with a scathing look, "Aren't you coming Takagi-san?" Asked the gun nut curiously.

"Not until you look away chubbles!" She hissed, Making the boy quickly do an about face, ramrod straight, "You better not be doing this just be looking at my ass..." She grumbled easing her self down, Menma sighed inwardly, ahh striped panties pulled taunt against a pair of full ass cheeks. Nothing was better.

He caught her, one hand on her ass and the other on her shoulder, grinning widely as she blushed, as her skirt was flipped up around onto her stomach, "Oh my dear, I'd almost forgotten how delicious you were, Takagi-chan..." He murmured, she quickly pushed it down and pushed off him, Menma grinned kissing her neck, making her melt into his chest, "How's about we go see if we can help some people, eh?" He asked, getting a demure nod from the firecracker, her neck was a weak spot, one he'd learnt intimately. It was the only way to get her to stop sputtering and stuttering when they first boned.

Many 'I don't do this with just anyone.' Well duh you're a virgin, 'This isn't just a one time thing, I'm not a slut.' Menma would shoot himself if it was a one time thing, that ass wasn't going anyway out of his sight any time soon.

"C'mon, we'll be needing a medical professional if we're going to end up living through this shit." Said Menma, stepping over the pile of soggy meat and making his way down the hallway to the Nurses Office, "Hmm, a place in the woods or similar would work best, preferably with a fence then we'll need to dig trenches roughly 2 feet deep, we'll pull a walking dead and set up spiked barricades, though around the whole place instead of just the gate..." He began rattling off more and more intricate fortifications.

"Do you know what he's babbling about?" Grunted Saya to Hirano, the both of them keeping pace with the black haired male.

"Ah...Menma-senpai is quite fond of Zombies, he got really into it a while ago and made up this whole Apocalyptic Survival Guide' and then memorized it..." Explained Khota with a nervous chuckle, Saya facepalmed, of course. Of course the guy she'd gone crazy for couldn't be just a normal secret genius, no. He had to be a weirdo with stupid hobbies.

"Why do you call him Senpai? He's not your elder." Interrogated the girl, leaning forward slightly and glaring.

"Menma-senpai is older than me, by a few months anyway, and he's also taught me a lot of things _and_ helped me out a bunch, I'd feel like I was disrespecting him if I _didn't_ call him Senpai."

"Kouhai no Jinsei." Said Menma, tossing one of his pistols to the boy, Khota fumbled for a moment before sparkling like a maniac, "Old terminology, but my old man drilled a few archaic things into my head...For reasons." Old Madara was a strange one, maybe he was just senile.

"Wait, this is..." Khota looked at Menma who nodded with a small smirk on his lips, "How the hell did you get _two_ replicas!?" Menma looked over his shoulder with boredom.

"Magic." He informed, getting sweatdrops in return, shrugging he turned into the nurses office, seeing a buxom purple haired woman with a longer than usual skirt smacking a dude brains out with a bokken, "Saeko Busujima...#3." He muttered quietly, he threw on a smile and his arms out, "Saeko-chan, Marikawa-sensei!" Ah, lying. Good fun that.

Shizuka Marikawa was a lovely woman, truly she was a delicate and fragile thing, but she was so just too sweet to dislike, like chocolate. And he fucking loved chocolate.

Yet another thing he'd never see again, wow...This was getting depressing.

The nurse had long blonde hair, honey-brown eyes and an almost distant look in her eyes before she heard that familiar voice, She wore a white dress shirt that could barely hold in those missiles she called boobs, and a knee length brown skirt, with black high heels.

Shizuka saw one of her favourite students and smiled brightly, pulling him into a hug and squeezing tightly, "Ah, Menma-kun, it's so good to see you're alive." Whilst usually she was at school but the fact that it was overrun by flesh eating students and faculty probably meant it was ok to be openly affectionate.

"And you." He returned, his eyes creasing over the view of her fleshy valley that she'd pulled his head into, whilst he was taller than her, she seemingly refused to hug him any other way, must be an older woman wanting to be in control thing or something.

"Ah, Menma-kun. It's good to see you well, and you even brought people." She noted, a little surprised the usually aloof and solitary man would bring two people, especially a loud genius and a gun enthusiast, actually considering the situation that made perfect sense.

"I'm a social butterfly." He informed, pulling himself from that pillow haven, and keeping his head clear, "Shizuka, grab everything not nailed down. We'll need the supplies, Saeko watch one door while I do the other, Hirano. Play spotter for Saeko, if she get's overwhelmed we'll be fucked." Ordered Menma, getting nods all 'round.

"What about me?" Asked Saya, affronted she was being dead weight.

"Stand there and look delicious." He said, smirking at her fuming expression, "I kid, Saya. Help Shizuka-sensei. Grab a spare bag if you have to." She nodded begrudgingly, and did just that.

"Taking charge, Menma-kun?" asked Saeko, smirking over her shoulder at him.

"Only one with a plan, Saeko." He replied back, scanning the halls, there were a few meandering about but so long as they didn't raise their voices more than already, it'd be fine. The sound of shuffling medicine and quite mutterings of Saya were the only noise that filled the silence.

Good, he didn't need them speaking in such a hostile environment.

"OH GOD HELP!"

That was quick.

Menma poked his head out the side, spotting a student rushing around the corner, a zombie lunged and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, as he did though he saw Menma's gaze, "Senpai! Please help me!" He screamed, Menma just stepped back out of view, "NOO- _HGR_!" And they were now nomming on his throat.

Wonderful.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded the girl genius, "Who was yelling!?" She whispered harshly.

"Someone who's now dead." Said Menma disinterestedly, "He drew some more out with his screaming, how inconsiderate, tsk..." Mumbled the black haired male, pulling out his pistol and turning on his heel to address the nurse and the pinkette, "Are you done?"

"That's all we could fit in the bags." Informed Shizuka, her eyes were sad and heavy at the sound of the student's death. Innocence, hmm. He'd probably have to watch her, make sure she was mentally stable, it wouldn't do for the groups medic to be uneasy.

Menma nodded, looking at the two stuffed bags they'd slung over their shoulders, "Right...To the faculty room, we'll take the bus and get the fuck out of here...Gonna needa get somewhere of the way. Establish a base then do runs into the city for other things..." He muttered, his brain already doing the needed simulations of how it would all work like a well oiled machine.

"What? No we need to find out families first, and make sure they're ok!" Hissed Saya, Menma pulled out a phone, wiggling it in front of the girl, "Wha..? You have a phone at school!? And you haven't used it!"

"My old man can take care of himself, other than that I'm right here. I don't need to check on anyone. You can use it when we get to the bus, the last thing we need is someone bursting into hysteria because their family is either safe or dead." Said Menma pocketing, Saya looked shaken by the cold shoulder.

"Would you do anything different in my place, Saya? Think reasonably as we walk." He ordered, ushering them all out Saeko's side, the swordswoman in front with Khota at her side, Saya and Shizuka in the middle, with Menma guarding rear.

He figured it made the most sense, the most valuable of them thus far was Shizuka, himself and Saeko. He already knew a good deal about weaponry so Hirano was just backup for those without knowledge to learn from, Saya was smart but academics would help little in this situation, his knowledge of anything else she may know was nebulous at best, she was a wild card of usefulness in his mind.

Saeko was the person he wanted at his side for runs, she was smart, could take orders easily and knew when to back away and when to strike. It didn't hurt that she could smash a dude skull with a fucking _bokken._

And finally Menma had all the plans already laid out, he was the most useful in the long term for any real kind of survival. Then it hit him, beach side. That'd work best, get a boat of some kind, use it to collect fish, then a short distance away in a controlled environment grow other foods to supplement, there was an area in the woods not far from town that he knew of, well not far for him. He didn't know how poorly everyone else judged distances.

Turning to gaze over his shoulder he fired sporadically to knock a few of the simple walkers onto their ass, make any others that followed trip over. It wasn't a hard strategy, he was confused why no one ever did it on TV or in movies.

Thus far he'd made sure what these ones can and cannot do. They have sharper hearing, but the rest of their senses are completely dead, no sight, no touch. Taste and smell mattered little, they were fucking dead.

He heard running and closed the gap between himself, Saya and Shizuka, almost as though he were their shadow, Shizuka turned to address him, a fond smile on her face, he merely pressed a finger to his lips, getting a slightly worried nod in response, as they rounded the bend to the faculty room they ran into the Takashi crew.

Minus one...

Where did fuckboi go?

HA! He was dead? That'll teach the cocky dickhead for trying to fistfight zambino's.

He liked change the way he said zombie occasionally, it made it more flavourful. One of his favourites was zamby.

Bamby zamby mamby pamby.

Words were fun.

Before anyone could start going apeshit about how happy they were Menma guided the two unarmed into the faculty room, gesturing the others in.

 **Faculty Room**

Takashi asked Hirano to help him bar the door, Menma stopped him, "Dumbass, there's one way in, one way out. You start making noise, you draw zombies in, you do that. We die. Use your fuckin' head." Chided Menma, like talking to a child. Takashi fumed at being called out like that but saw the reason.

He was still sore about Hisashi, and being almost executed before...It was a trying day.

"Here, Saya." Menma slid his phone to her, getting wide eyes from Takashi and Rei.

"Your phone wo-!?" They would have continued shouting until it was forced to a low whisper when Menma drew his gun on them, making everyone stand on edge.

"I'll say it one more time. Noise. Attracts. Zombies." He growled lowly, "If you keep this bullshit up, I will think of the greater good. And both of you will be soggy piles of meat on the ground." The sheer image he forced into their minds made both Rei and Takashi squirm and shiver. A hand fell on Menma's shoulder.

"I think they get it, Menma-kun." Whispered Saeko, into his ear, withdrawing his weapon Menma pocketed it once more, "Thank you." She smiled fondly at him, between this man and her father she really didn't bother befriending any others, Menma was a welcomed companion in her life. He was strong willed, and had a heart of steel.

"Don't get used to it." He dismissed the act on her behalf with a short wave of his hand, he sought the couch and sat down, gazing out the window at the wandering dead below, "I'll have to draw them off somehow..." His eyes fell to the bus, it wasn't that far from where the exit, already pointed towards the gate so there would be no squeamish maneuvering. Menma opened his palm and tried to think of something that could make a sustained amount of noise.

"Mama!" Came the hushed yell from Saya, her body visible released almost all of its tension. "Yes I'm fine...Yes, a few people and myself and holed up in the Faculty room at the moment...Yes Menma is here...Menma my mother says hello." Menma gave an amused grin and waved in response, "He says 'hi'…" She muttered, looking quite salty.

"Okay...Yeah...I'll see you when I can...Bye Mama..." Saya hung up the phone, she sunk down into the couch next to the black haired sorcerer, grabbed one of his arms and threw it over her shoulder then proceeded to cry into his shoulder.

"Normal people are weird." Said Menma, but not pushing the girl away, he needed them all to be as even tempered as possible, this was a good way to work all that crap out. He saw Rei and Takashi looking at his phone, "Go ahead." He waved them off, turning back to gaze outside, humming to himself, "Aha! A clapping monkey." He said with a firm nod.

"A what..?" Asked a teary eyed Saya, sniffling as loose strands of crystal fluid trailed down her perfectly shaped cheeks, Menma smiled lightly, cupped her cheek and pecked her forehead, making her turtled into his shoulder.

"A clapping monkey just noisy enough to cover our run to the bus, and also if I put him up here, then the noise will carry, drawing all of the courtyard to this side of the building, leaving the exit and the bus, clear.

"That's all well and good, but how are we going to get a clapping monkey?" Asked Saeko, looking at him strangely, Menma grew a grin.

"Easily." he said, taking his arm away from Saya and holding his hands about a foot apart, palms facing one another, a blue glow began to gather as Menma created the clapping monkey, a pair of golden coloured symbols and a little yellow vest, a golden winder in its back.

"Winding monkey." He said with a smug smile, the gaping of his captive audience made him thoroughly amused.

 **End of Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jinx777: Holy shit dude I used to read your stuff before I started XD, small world. Thanks for the ':)'.**

 **Juusanbi no Shinju: ALL OF THE HOMO!**

 **ninjabeetle123: One of the reasons I referred to him 'slutting it up' was so that it was already established, saves me time instead of having to write 'OMG I totes love you' with a 'I know, now suck the dick', in response.**

 **Milennial: I didn't even think about that. Not gonna lie.**

 **KaruzoHapha: Glad to be of assistance in brightening your day good sir, I do try. :D.**

Menma had set up the clapping monkey, he'd already explained like 6 times how he'd done it, but Saya was still grilling him, "How did you do it!" She whispered harshly, Menma sighed into his hand, rubbing his forehead before blowing the heads of three other zombies.

"I've explained it, magic. I don't know how you don't understand this yet." He said with a shrug, Khota at his side whilst Takashi and Rei took up the side and Saeko guarded the rear, all of them were looking oddly at the weapons in their hands, Takashi having a hard metal bat that looked more like a war-mace with its squared edges, Saeko's bokken sporting an azure blue edge that could actually cut, and Rei with a proper spear.

Honestly, he _made_ weapons for them and she still questioned how he did it.

How else!?

Fucking magic!

"That's not an answer!" She growled, he sighed and shook his head, walking down the stairs towards a group of other people who were holding off a small encroachment, Menma and Khota popped heads and busted chests easily, the pair exchanging a smug grin at the awefilled looks they got, silencers were fun.

Magic didn't make a fucking noise, also a good thing.

"M-Menma-senpai!?" Asked one of the girls, Misuzu Ichijou, #15, short brown hair with two bangs framing her face, with a bun in place of a ponytail. With doe brown eyes and mildly tanned skin. She was a little more on the slim side, but nothing he couldn't get behind, hehe...

She liked anal. That was the joke.

She wore females uniform and was clutching onto the arm of her best friend, Toshimi Niki, #16.

Toshimi was a cutie with a nice body, not overly curvaceous, not overly petite but a sexy little medium, if Menma was honest. She pulled off the short hair/slightly tomboy look really well. She had black hair with a short fringe having over just short of her right eye, with two short strands seemingly ditching her hair tie and falling down just before her ears, down to her jawline, and striking black-blue eyes, she was a bit of a freak in the bedroom, liking to be dominated and lorded over. He was more than willing to accommodate this.

Both girls looked scared as hell, but all of them looked relieved to see Menma groups packing fuckin' heat. The easy grin on the black haired males face seemed to set them all at ease, though it died slightly as he looked them over, "You guys look like shit." He said, with a chuckle.

Takuzo Kazuo, what one could call your average Japanese teen, had short, shaggy black hair though instead of the usual brown/black his eyes had a splash of red in the mix giving them a more maroon colour. Takuzo seemed to be ready to do what he had to, as his baseball bat was almost completely covered in blood, the kid had guts if nothing else.

"Get rid of the towel, dude." Ordered Menma, but before he got an answer he drew the towel from Takuzo's shoulders and tossed it off the side, "It's just another way for the zombies to grab you." Takuzo seemed to only just notice he was even wearing it, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Arigatou, Menma-senpai." He said with a smile.

Menma waved him off, "Thank me by not dying." He replied, getting a nod from the boy, he gazed over Takuzo's little group, aside from Mizusu and Toshimi, there was Takuzo's girlfriend, Naomi Tatsumi, a girl with short, straight black hair that fell to the nape of her neck with dark, almost black, blue eyes.

Kawamoto Deshi, with short, downward-facing spiky red hair and golden brown eyes. Kawamoto was fucking adorable when she was happy, he'd seen it. It was weaponizeable.

Finally was Yamada Hiyato, he had short, straight, dark blue hair and dark green eyes, sporting a males uniform without the jacket, and a Catchpole as his weapon, a two pronged spear essentially with a crescent between both prongs.

Menma smirked lightly, his little squad was at a perfect size. He'd have plenty of people to shift around on patrols, plenty to take up the food duties. Oh, everything was coming up Milhouse.

"C'mon, let's get outta here...Carry that over your shoulder, not between two hands, it'll hit the rail." Ordered Menma, making Yamada idly note just how close to doing just that he was, he flinched and nodded doing as he was told.

Menma led them all down to the stairwell, he spotted several zombies loitering around the exit, sliding his gun into his pocket and squatting so he was balanced on his toes, he held his hands together, his eyes closing, the clapping monkey coming to the forefront of his mind, the small block he'd placed onto the winder was slowly dissolving, soon the sound filled the opposite side of the school.

He opened his eyes and pressed his fingers to his lips, slowly but surely the zambies left the room. Menma stood back up, slowly walking down the steps and looking around, the room was empty, he turned on his heel and gazed over his shoulder, "Alright, hurry up, quietly now. No noise." He ordered, softly. Immediately Khota was at his side, followed by Saya and Shizuka, slowly everyone formed a single solid formation and exited, Menma held the door opened and ushered them all out.

"Make sure that hits nothing." Menma had grabbed Yamada's shoulder and whispered this to him, the boy nodded shakily, he was obviously nervous about just that, with him out the door Menma and the others quickly made their way towards the bus, yanking the door open he ordered them all inside.

Everything was going perfectly until...

"PLEASE WAIT!" Menma wanted to bite his own tongue off to prevent himself from screaming in rage at the fucknuckle who _dared_ scream with such a concentration of zombies so close, distracted yes, but still only about 200 meters away.

"Start the engine." Ordered Menma, tossing the keys on the drivers seat and stepping back out, a second gun materializing in his hand, this one a good ol' fashioned Uzi. Menma leveled it at the crowd of undead who were beginning to break off and meander towards the group of survivors running towards them. Blue streaks of light began showing the air as Menma held down the Uzi's trigger and almost cramped his index finger with how much he was pulling the handguns.

The group of survivors was led by none other than Shido. The man made Menma look like a Saint. And he thought pretty little of his fellow human beings. The man always sounded like he was trying to start a religion. It was offputting.

Though he did have a group with him, Menma was acquainted with the two females, he'd only seen the males in passing.

He liked to fuck alright, get off his case. He knew all the damn women in damn women in this school.

"Shut the fuck up and get on the bus!" Roared Menma, as they drew closer, wanting to quiet their shouting with his own, it seemed to work as they stopped talking and instead just ran, Menma threw his pistol into the air, a great azure orb of flames forming in his now free hand, his eyes seemingly set alight as well, with an almighty heave he threw it and watched as it exploded, burning several of the dead.

He wanted to grin, he felt the need the almighty seed of dementation burning in his chest demanding it, but he kept it inside. It wouldn't do for everyone to think he was crazy. The gun dropped back into his waiting hand and Menma slid it into his pocket instead leading with his left hand and continuing to use his Uzi, everyone was on the bus now, the look Shido shot him when they passed wasn't missed.

Menma ceased firing, the barrel red hot with the sheer amount of magical expulsion, Menma's brow was lined with sweat but he stepped onto the bus easily. "Drive." He instructed with a pant, sinking onto his ass and breathing heavily, that's why he tended to avoid using destruction magic, it wasn't something he could really practice with without getting caught.

Now he'd have plenty practice though, a smile blossomed onto his face, good. It'd get easier instead of this damned sting in his veins. Probably not a good idea to lob such a big ball, "Hehe..." He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Looking up to the driving Shizuka, a fond look on her face as she looked down at him, "...Pretty good, eh?"

"That was very brave, Menma-kun." She said softly, he waved her off. Preening under the praise.

"I know, I'm awesome." A small giggle left her, it was good to know she could count on him to keep her spirits up. "Try to avoid going towards the highways, keep to the less populated areas and head out. There's a convenience store 'Sea-Side' know of it?" He asked, she thought for a moment before nodding.

"We'll need to grab some stuff, so head there."

"Well done, Menma-kun. I'm amazed with what you were able to do." Said a slithery little voice, Menma stood up, not about to be talked down to by the filthy little man.

"How about we talk about the fact you almost got us all killed with that shout of yours, you fucking moron." Snarled Menma, it was now he idly noted those he'd saved and those Shido had brought were at opposite ends of the bus. "How about next time, you just signal the people that are trying to avoid becoming lunch."

Shido looked affronted, not expecting this response obviously, Menma was usually silent in class. "Well I had to think of my students! I realize the trouble it caused but surely you cannot hold a grudge against a teacher for guarding his charges?" He questioned in return.

"You'd be amazed the grudge I can hold." Replied Menma with a frosty look. Making Shido flinch slightly, "What's your plan?" Menma asked, crossing his arms. No one bothered to really mention his right hand looked slightly redder than usual, it was a slight side effect of using magic you weren't well versed in, a slight backlash. Nothing severe, just a slight burn, it was already healing.

"Excuse me?" Replied Shido, puzzled.

"Your plan, long term goal on surviving. You don't have one do you." Menma already knew the people who thought about it as much as himself were probably already dead or enacting said plans. "You're the kind of man who'll just drag people down, leaching of their abilities to justify your own importance. Probably why you're a teacher." Added Menma as an afterthought, he inwardly smirked as Shido's face twisted into a vile sneer. Pfft, bitch please his old man could make people die with a look, this was nothing.

Khota was enjoying this more than he probably should.

"Do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Questioned the Sorcerer further. "Without any kind of plan you will just end up killing your 'charges'. Miku, Taniuchi go down the front." Ordered Menma, before looking to the males in the group, they all looked like scared sheep, whilst he could use sheep, he didn't want trouble stirring in his group, that's what the little punk-bitchboi would do, the last two looked about ready to shit themselves.

Miku was a lusty little minx, they'd shared many a good times together, not all of them sex as such. She had killer tits and a great ass, with lovely light orange hair held back by a black hair-band, golden yellow eyes and slightly tan skin. She stood up and did as she was told without a question, happy to be away from the pervy old teacher and with her...Fuckbuddy? Sexfriend? Both worked, whatever.

Taniuchi was a young lass with dark blue haired tied into a pair of chest length braids, a small fringe across her forehead, she wore a pair of black framed glasses over her dusky blue eyes. Her skin was a similar tone to his own, being slightly pale. It was easy to convince her to part from Shido, an assuring smile and nod was all she needed, a good girl that one. Easy to talk to, usually during or after sex.

'Homework' with her parents in the other room was incredibly interesting.

Shido saw his own two females leave the group and pounced on this, "What, starting your own little harem, Menma-kun?" He asked goadingly.

"No." Menma replied flatly, really? That was the best he had? "You have three little scared sheep with you, I don't need liabilities to a group that has already proven itself. I know both Miku and Tani-chan well enough to keep them both calm. You on the other hand, don't know them. They'd be damaged by you. I won't let that be happening." Said Menma with a blank look, before leveling his pistol to the man's head.

"Now, I know what you're like, Shido." Said Menma a deathly calm over him, the others buzzing as whispers darted across the larger group, mostly wondering if he was really serious about killing a living person. "Your poison given human form, a vile twisted little man wanting nothing more than others to worship you like some kind of god given flesh. Well guess what, I've got a fucking gun and you bleed. Care to see what happens?" He threatened making the man back up quickly.

"P-Poison! I saved these students!" He shouted back, Menma merely shook his head.

"You lack understanding, and you suck at lying." Sniped the Matter Creator. "If you cut the head off the snake there's no more poison. Don't give me a reason to remove you, Shido." Menma was well aware he couldn't just off the fool right now, he'd need to wait and get a reason. Or just do it when no-one else was watching. Sliding the gun back into his pocket Menma smirked, "Glad to know where we stand, little man." Menma moved back towards the front of the bus, greeting Miku and Taniuchi.

"It's good to see you two alive." He said with a smile, Miku leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and attempting to squeeze the life out of him, Menma chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and steadying himself.

"It's even better to see you, Menma-kun." Said Miku, she did have this sultry presence that could just crawl under your skin and get you hooked, and Menma could happily say he was thoroughly hooked on his longtime fuckbuddy.

She was #1 after all. And my god had he come far from the fumbling boy he'd started as, he was a little off-put by how she didn't seem 100% satisfied by the end of it, so he'd been enhancing his body with his own magic for about a year now, along with perfecting 'the technique' as he was pretty bad at sex to begin with.

That night was a pretty shocking one, his first time was a pretty big kick in the pants.

"And you, Miku-chan." He smiled, setting her back down and ruffling Taniuchi's hair, "How are ya, Tani-chan?"

"Better now, Menma-senpai." She whispered with a blush, Miku grinned at the girl, nudging her shoulder, only getting a deeper blush in response. Menma smiled and returned to the front in proper, gripping the bar next to the driver's seat and watching as the road zoomed past.

"Do you know where to go from here, Menma-kun?" Asked Saeko, she was sat directly next to him, as he looked at her she moved over, patting the spot she previously occupied, he sat down and threw an arm around her, pulling her close. Darkness she smelt great.

He'd love it even more with sweat and the sound of slapping flesh in his ears, but this was pretty good as well.

"Head to a convenience store on the outskirts, from there we can go to a surf-shop on the coastline, I figured sea-side is best, 'cus we can get fish and then grow other food to supplement it." He said softly, she nodded, her head on his shoulder, "After we get settled in, you and me will be doing a few runs to gather up a few things from the city. There's a bike shop that I wanna get a few things from."

"I thought you didn't want to make noise?" She teased lightly, he smirked in reply.

"When you're going fast enough, it doesn't matter how much noise you make. Besides, it'll speed up everything else." He said, getting a shrug from her.

"I'm with you, till the end." She swore, Menma looked at her, his eyes filled with a mysterious something she just couldn't place, he cupped her chin, her eyes fell into a half lidded state as their lips drew near.

"Who do you think you are!?" Snarled one of the boys up the back, making both Saeko and Menma curse, the mood ruined.

"What?" Asked Takashi, he was sitting beside Rei.

"Not you asshole! I've got beef with you but that doesn't matter now! Who do you think you are to talk to Shido-sensei like that!? He saved us! Have some respect you piece of shit!" Ordered Tsunoda, a try-hard with dyed hair, blonde at the top and black at the bottom. He wore a male uniform.

Fucking SHOCKER!

Menma merely rose a middle finger into the aisle.

Tsunoda growled and got up, marching down towards the front of the bus. Menma sighed and stood up to meet him, he was greeted with a fist, one that he caught considering how sloppily it was thrown, "My Jii-sama hits a million times harder than that, try again." Ordered Menma, pushing the boy back, Tsunoda did just that, only to have his hand blocked once more he growled in frustration the insufferable smirk on that bastards face not doing anything for his mood.

This time Tsunoda went in from the other side, Menma just slapped the hit away and struck him once in the chest, knocking him towards the back of the bus, "Stay down, fuckboi." Commanded Menma, he noticed Shizuka had stopped and looked to where they were. "Arigatou, Shizuka-chan. Saeko, Khota, Rei come with me to collect stuff. Shido, bring your fuckboi's."

"Can I come?" Asked Takashi, not wanting to leave Rei with this guy.

"I need you here, Takashi-san. Keep everyone relaxed. Everyone, Keep Takashi relaxed. It'll be a fun little task I'm sure." He grinned a silly grin at Takashi's sweatdrop, a few of them chuckled at the poor joke. Shido looked affronted once more.

"Why on earth are you leaving the bus?" He demanded.

"To collect supplies, as we need to eat. Now, get. Off. The Bus." Growled Menma in reply, his mood seemingly doing a 180. Seeing the slippery man not moving Menma stalked to the end of the bus and dragged him out by his collar, he protested but everyone else looked a little worried at what was about to happen.

Tsunoda, Kurokami, a wispy little black haired, black eyed boy who looked too timid, but beneath that lie a level of dangerous crazy. Menma knew, he had it too. And Miura, black hair, black eyes, orange undershirt. Don't bother remembering it.

It won't matter soon.

All of the boys charged after Menma to assist their teacher, the door closing behind them at Takashi's behest, Menma then proceeded to beat the everloving shit out of the boys and their Sensei, "I'm not letting any of you near them!" He shouted, grabbing Shido by the tie and smashing his forehead into the ridge of the man's nose, breaking it and smashing his glasses, but Menma didn't let go instead he just kept hitting, Saeko, Rei and Hirano were all targets of this man's villainy, so he felt pretty safe bringing them along, and Takashi had thought quickly, pulling down the blinds of the bus windows.

What a mother hen.

Looking at the gargling, bloody mess that was Shido Koichi's face, Menma spat into his bloodied eyes, before finally dropping him. Tsunoda, Miura and Kurokami looking on in shock through their wounds, Menma producing his gun, "I don't deal with vipers." He said, before shooting them all in the throat, so prevent any kind of noise, they'd bleed out soon.

"I...I understand him..." Began Rei, as Menma walked into the store, attended by a single man who looked to be dead to the world, but completely human. "By why them?" She dared to ask, Menma looked over his shoulder, she saw no anger, no rage. Just calm, like he wasn't even bothered by what he'd just done.

"I could feel it, Rei. One of the most practical things my Jii-sama taught me about humanity, that they hold a greatest darkness in their hearts than even the most vile monsters. Shido was one such man who'd embraced his evil, his little trio were upon the precipice and couldn't be returned. Am I a vile human for taking a life, probably. But I do what I do to protect those I desire to." Said Menma, grabbing an armful of various snacks before returning to the bus, opening the undercarriage and stashing them all inside, a few empty bags resting within, Menma dropped all the food onto the metal flooring before opening one of the bags and stuffing filling it, bringing it back with him as he returned.

Rei thought for a moment on what was said, she felt the urge to continue this conversation further, but she just couldn't be bothered, she was tired, afraid and sad. The emotional strain of today seemed to finally dawn upon her.

"Don't fall on your feet, we'll be done soon." Said Saeko, assuredly. Patting the girls shoulder, she gave a nod, putting on her best smile as she did.

It took roughly 20 minutes to grab everything from the store, the man behind the counter not even moving, barely blinking. Menma shrugged, looking behind the counter he spotted a shotgun, grabbing it he nursed it on his shoulder and tossed it in the undercarriage with the rest of the gathered items. As Menma stepped back onto the bus, after everyone else, he greeted them all with a 'tired' smile.

Whilst yes he could appreciate the need for his new group, he was still unused to giving a shit about people. It'd probably be a skill he'd need to learn, and then forget when it came to make tough decisions.

"Alright, Shizuka-chan?" He asked, softly. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, the woman just hugged him her head burying into his stomach, for the first time in forever she hadn't put his face into her tits. "I know, I know." Assured the sorcerer. "C'mon, sit down. I'll drive." He said, tugging her from the chair, the woman came easily she was obviously exhausted. He sat her down next to Saeko, who he knew was about as gentle as a carebear when it came to delicate people, so that was an easy choice.

"Alright everyone, long day I know. But we're almost there. So don't worry." He assured getting a few sighs of relief, making him chuckle. He started the bus and began their way, turning off from the exit into the city and instead going towards the beach.

"Menma-senpai..." Asked Takuzo, he'd come up to the sorcerer and whispered, Menma gave the boy a hum as a reply, "...Did you...Ya'know...Shido-san and the others?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"I did." Menma replied gently, "I just...I couldn't let him near anyone, the man is poison." Said Menma, his eyes filled with 'sorrow'. "I'm not proud of it, Takuzo-kun. But I have to look after everyone's best interests, even if it makes them hate me." Good god he was good at lying.

Takuzo pat the older teens shoulder, "You have my support, Senpai. I'm glad we have you looking out for us, but remember we're here to help you as well." Menma actually blinked, he hadn't expected that kind of response, he just smiled and the boy and nodded, Takuzo returning to his seat without another word.

 **Sea Side Beach House**

Menma pulled up to the wooden beach shack and called out to everyone, sleeping or no, "Alright everyone we're here!" He shouted, making a few jump out of their skin, getting a laugh or two. "Now, I know it doesn't look like much, but fear not. I'm going to blow some minds today." Menma stepped off the bus, slowly the entire group followed, the group watched as he was shrouded by a blue light, their eyes having to narrow as it grew more and more intense.

A loud clap filled the air, followed by a great crash. In place of the beach shack was a large brick building, about 400 meters long with a metal roof, little did they know, also fully furnished. Menma fell to his knees panting heavily, "B-Boom!...Shelter!" he said, letting out a strangled chuckle and a cheer. Before rolling onto his back, the grass that lay under him feeling amazing.

That was a pretty demanding conjure.

"H...H...HOW!" Demanded Saya, a few people had flat out fainted.

"Magic." Replied Menma, a grin on his face. Saeko and Miku seemed the least bothered by the display and picked the boy up, he threw his arms over their shoulders and allowed them to help him walk, his legs felt like jelly. "Grab all the supplies and c'mon in..." He ordered before yawning, the door closest to them popping open without a sound, Menma and his lovely ladies just walkin' on in.

 **Next Day**

Menma awoke to something lovely happening to his lower half. Opening his eyes he saw the orange hair of Miku making bobbing motions the smell of sex heavy in the air, it appeared he was much heavier sleep whilst he was exhausted than he thought. "Enjoying that?" He asked with a smirk her lusty yellow eyes looking up at him, his dick leaving her throat with an audible pop, she panted, her cheeks aflush and her eyes half lidded.

"You've left me cold turkey for a week! I _needed_ this dick." She groaned out, before crawling up him and spearing herself on his length, she quivered and collapsed against his chest, "Oh fuck yes..." She whispered, weaving her fingers with his and clutching them tightly, "Ugh!" She began bouncing, moans and groans abound, "I fucking love this dick, I fucking love you!" She cried out, Menma smiled lightly as he met her thrusts with his own, spearing straight to her womb, he'd already sculpted her pussy to the shape of his dick so it was easy, yet tight.

The rumors about Miku weren't without merit, she was a total slut. But she was _his_ slut. Not anyone elses, no-one dared to touch a single hair on her head when he claimed her, and even before that she hadn't had sex before, just flirted and teased.

If you took all the rumors about Miku and replaced her name with his, it made way more sense. Mostly because he fucked just about every girl in the school.

He had big goals.

Menma flipped her over and instead speared deeper into her, busting past her cervix for what felt like the millionth time and filling her completely with his length, She screamed out, he lovely pussy tightening around him, making pulling motions to coax cum from its friendly intruder, and so he gave it to her, like any gentleman would.

Pulling out he saw a trail of his own seed drip from her bruised lips, as he let her fingers go he was grabbed and pulled down to her, her golden eyes meeting his stone-grey, "Never leave me." She demanded, Menma just chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, her soft pillowy lips that he loved so.

"Promise." And why the fuck wouldn't he? She was a sex fiend just like himself, if she wasn't around he'd have to turn on of the other girls to be just like her, probably Kawamoto, because he loved to turn cute things dark, maybe put the redhead in fishnets and fuck her raw until she couldn't walk, then fuck her more until she was uncious.

The fishnets wouldn't help but liked fishnets.

Fuck you he has lots of fetishes.

 **End Of Chapter.**

 **Little shorter, I'm up late and felt the need to post** _ **something.**_ **Another chapter of the SAO spinoff is coming soon, like tomorrow soon, so get hyped for that.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
